nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
John Adams
John Adams is a character in The Conduit and its sequel Conduit 2. Adams is commander of The Trust, a secret government organization. At first he is believed to be an ally, but it's soon deduced that he is actually an enemy. Adams was holding Prometheus prisoner, extracting his alien DNA to genetically create the Drudge creatures. During the end credits of The Conduit, it's revealed that John Adams is actually an alien Progenitor who has been on Earth for hundreds of years disguised as a Human. In Conduit 2, it's revealed that he is killing off the other Progenitors and stealing their life-force, making himself stronger. ''The Conduit'' John Adams contacts the Secret Service agent Michael Ford to recruit him for a special assignment for the clandestine organization known as The Trust. Adams asked the President for Ford specifically. Adams proceeds to explain that a terrorist named Prometheus stole a prototype device called the All-Seeing Eye, or ASE. He says Prometheus and his men have been tracked to Reagan National Airport so he's dispatching Ford there. After the fighting in the airport, Ford finds himself in possession of the ASE and Adams tells him to keep it safe. He expects Ford to hand it over to him soon. ("Contagion") Adams then sends Ford to an abandoned military complex under Washington, D.C. called Bunker 13, where Prometheus is suspected of hiding out. He is to hack into the computer systems and download as much data as possible. When Ford downloads the data and exits the Bunker, he finds himself at the Jefferson Memorial where a Drudge army is waiting. Adams then turns on Ford, leaving him stranded against the Drudge forces. But Ford is then unexpectedly contacted by Prometheus. During the battle, Prometheus explains that Adams was only using Ford to get to the ASE. ("Enemy") When Michael Ford battles his way through the Trust Base, Adams activates the Base's self-destruct system and locks down all the conduits hoping to finally kill Ford. But Ford manages to hack the data terminals to reactivate one of the conduits. Having done so, Ford jumps through the portal to make his escape. ("Closure") ''Conduit 2'' Having escaped the Trust Base, Michael Ford exits the conduit to find himself on a GLOMAR Oil Rig off the coast of Florida in the Bermuda Triangle. With Prometheus' help, he discovers it's the temporary base of operations for John Adams. Adams escapes through a conduit leaving the Leviathan creature to destroy the oil rig and hopefully kill Ford. ("Trust Platform") John Adams is finally able to breach the defenses of Atlantis. He emerges from the conduit and Ford fights him. When it appears that Adams has been beaten, he reveals his true Progenitor form. Ford then tackles him through the conduit, taking the fight to Agartha. ("Adams") The battle continues, where Ford finally kills Adams. He then takes Adams' energies into the All-Seeing Eye. ("Agartha") Category:The Conduit Category:The Conduit characters Category:Antagonists Category:Conduit 2 Category:Conduit 2 characters Category:Conduit 2 enemies Category:Bosses Category:Third party characters